The theif society
by Princess Kenny-Chan
Summary: The ninja are hunting down the mystery thieves that have been stealing top secret chemicals and jewels. But who are this people? (Not decide yet) x Reader
1. Chapter 1

Slight crunched up fist, pinkie finger and thumb touching and other fingers up. Thumb touching index finger and other fingers going in the same direction.

'Two...' Two gaurds stood, guarding something precious, and priceless. Someone nods, pulling up their cowl over their mouth, jumping down with no hesitation. The other person lands on the ledge next to the first, the first was kneeling down and their arm was resting on their knee.

Both of their eye's peeled, another one jumped down, eager, they leaned over to look. One of the two huge gaurds, coughed, and scratched his nose.

More hands signs where sent from the second one: 'when do we go?'

'Soon,' The first replied, letting their hands escape the crunched position. The third did some of their own.

'NOW!?-'

'No!' Crunched, and then the thumb touching index finger and other fingers going in the same direction. The first had a strict and snapping tone in their eye's. The third one crunched their fist up and put it near their chest, their other hand gripping their wrist, a frown set on their face. The second waved their hand signalling them to stop, then lifted their hand up and arm into a straight position, their fingers didn't even have a gap between them:

'Go,' but the other two knew that they ment they were going on their own. Jumping down into the shadows below, their shoes only making a slight noise, so as with their clothes. But it still caught the attention of the gaurds, they looked. Then WHAM! One of them was delivered a kick to the head, also know as a roundhouse kick.

The guard jerked forward, his stereotypical sunglasses falling over the bridge of his nose, blood and salvia spraying out of their mouth. The last guard had to stop himself from quivering in fear. He stepped back, wrong choice:

"Boo!" A gruff, but feminine voice whispered in his ear, he could feel her hot breath on his neck, making shivers roll down his spine. He jumped, terrified, but was soon knocked down, as she kicked him in the back, but soon was the end. For now he laid unconscious, beside his friend, obviously the sack was waiting for them two soon.

"What's in there!? What's in there!?" The third asked, with her eager tone. Her honey eyes glintting impatience. As she gave her ogle look, the first went up to the door.

"I don't know..." the first confirmed, pulling her scarf/cowl down. Her pale pink lips parted slightly for air.

"What do you think (first)!?" The honey eyed kunoichi asked you, the second.

"I don't know, and don't care," You shrugged, folding your arms, and leaning to the side. Your acquaintance pouted, and fluttered her thick eyelashes, leaning towards you. You rolled your (e/c) eye's, sighing.

"Mika," your warned, Mika sighed and leaned away from you. You heard a large clang and looked away from the burgundy haired female. The first one had opened the door.

"Lets go," she said.

"Yes, captain Zoë~!"


	2. Chapter 2

Darkness... That's all what was there... Groans of disappointment where soon cut of by a humming. Humming? What kind of humming?

The humming of a machine, your eyes widen as you looked at the green peculiar looking liquid, that was concealed in a glass tube, that was locked by their metal ends into a post. It gave the room a greenish illumination. A poping noise was made, as Zoë took it, she smiled.

"Got it-!" _BEEP. BEEP! _

"Darn it!" You exclaimed, "We set the alarm off!" Soon you could her wires being scratched on as your enemies slid down on harness, unclasping them at the bottom. You growled, Mika whimpered. Footsteps fell on your ears, Zoë slid the tube into the special container made of leather, it was circular.

You stepped in front of your comrades, ready for the attack to come. It came just as your team collected their thoughts. About several guns where pointed your way.

"Put your weapons down!" One of the gun holders spoke, but not with confidence, but with fear... Why you ask? Because of your clothing, it didn't cover much of your skin, like normal Kunoichis. It consisted of a short kimono, that stopped on your higher thigh, and thick stockings, combat boots up to knee high, with slight chains and mini belts. You hands had bandages wrapped around them, then cloaked in fingerless tactical gloves. Your waist length hair was up in two high pigtails, ends dipped with the same colour as your kimono, a murky grey-purple. You wore something around your waist...It had a moon and Sun engraved in it, like they where emerging together, clouds slightly hovering by them.

A large snap could be heard, as one of the soldiers ribs where broken, their heart flew across the room, your eyes returned to their normal colour. You blinked, a clueless and innocent expression soon changing into a hungry one. Charging forward, you disarmed one of their guns, knocking them out, then bringing their friend in to the world of unconscious by slamming the back of the large gun down onto their head, blood trailing from the wound.

Someone charged at your side, you grabbed the raising hand, and stabbed them with their own knife, right into the neck. One shot, fortunately, it skimmed your cheek, you caught it with your index finger and middle finger. Taking advantage of their confusion and surprise. You swiped at their feet, then you ended their life with their own ammo, flicking the blunt into their forehead. Your comrades where doing well. Nina had a big grin, as she snapped a man's neck. Zoë eyes still had their, grim and dark look in them as she avoided kicking with her left leg, where the glowing liquid was held.

A battle cry made you look forward, just enough time to bring your arms crossed in front of you. A knife snapped in half, the user held face of shock and bewilderment. You chuckled dryly, your forearm was surrounded by a strange solid-like, it looked like crystal. You brought your arms down, they went back to their normal (s/t) colour.

His head flew back, as a sickening crack sounded through the room, he fell with his neck in crooked place, blood and entrails where everywhere.

"Great," You muttered, wiping some hot and sticky irony liquid of your face, Mika didn't mind the fact she had blood painting a lopsided smiley face on her cheek and forehead, now she had too. YAY~!

* * *

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_ Groaning, you pushed the button of you alarm cloak, letting the bright blue light slightly lighten your bedroom.

4:00 AM.

Read your cloak...

"Dammit!" You cursed, sitting up, then crawling over your 'sister'. Mika groaned, swipening you away, then filing on to her stomach, her arm dangling over the bed, her hair slightly tousseled, droal hanging out of her mouth. You chuckled, then slipped into your black cut out shoulder V neck long sleeve fitted tee, black short shorts and black wedges sneakers. Tying your hair up in to too buns, leaving your side fringe out. You grabbed your bag and coat, stepping out abandoned warehouse, you went down the ally, your black trench coat fluttering slightly. The wind whipping your fringe all over the place.

Soon, you came upon a dense forest, walking for about another half an hour, you ended in a clear space, the sun was still hiding. Taking your shoes off, bare footed, you side kicked a tree. You leg didn't burn with pain though. You where trained to fill NO pain at all. You trained for about two hours, when you sore the sunset, bright reds, oranges, yellows and purples radiated from it... You felt peace.

**SORRY, I suck at fighting scenes... I suck at everything! So yeah...Plz REVEIW! I'm putting a poll up for who reader-chan is going to fall for~! Love ya! :* **


	3. Chapter 3

When you got back home, You ate some breakfast. As you munched away, you checked the news, on your phone.

**MEYSTERIOUS SPSS FOUND STEALING TOP SECRET CHEMICALS!**

You sighed, really? Spys? We are not spys! Mika staggered into the kitchen, panting. Her hair was up in its regular messy ponytail, her tinted glasses over her eyes. She was wearing a red plaid skirt, her favourite white blouse, and her waistcoat, her feet exposed by her gladiator sandals.

"Did you read the newspaper," She asked, her hidden eyes glaring down at said object that was in her hand. You nodded, shovelling more porridge into you mouth.

"Yeah, apparently the chemicals we stole was a new chemical reaching towards as dangerous as VX," You stated, remembering what Zoë had told you when she investigated the liquid.

"VX?" Questioned Mika, raising her eyebrow.

"Yes, VX, it's a max destruction weapon, it's also very rare..."

Just as you said that, Zoë skidded down the hallway, her lab coat flapping all other the place. She pannted as she stopped, her glasses hanging off her nose, which she pushed up with her index finger.

"What is it Zoë?" You asked, staring at your 'sister' , with a confused look. Zoë put her index finger up, inducting you to be quiet for a moment, before pushing her spectacles up again. She flipped through her clipboard, which was dense with papers.

"Our client, for the chemical, just bailed out on us!" Mika groaned as soon as those words came out of the scientifical sister. You nearly chocked on your bread when she said that, this was one of you most popular costumers. He always sent his assistance to come and tell you the next job. Zoë nodded.

"He sore the headline, I don't know if he was outraged or petrified!" She exclaimed, showing you the letter with the special seal and signature, to confirm that the letter, was in fact from your client.

"How are we going to get food now!" You groaned, putting your Palm to your forehead, massaging the upcoming headache of the month.

"I think we should start trading again..." Zoë admitted. Okay, here's the thing,you and your 'sisters' used to rob houses. VERY expensive houses. You used to go to this trading shop, where you traded your loot. But you stopped when you got your first costumer, he wanted you to steal a ring, OFF OF AN OLD LADIES HAND! Apparently, she found it on the floor, claiming it as hers. You got 15,000 for that...

Mika tried to viciously rub away her tears. She was the baby of the group at times. You nodded.

"If that's what we must do," you hands crunched into fists as the rested on the wood table, "Then we must."

**Zane - 1**

**Kai - 1**

**Lloyd - 3**

**Cole - 1**

**Jay - 0**


End file.
